kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sento Kiryu (Stranded Scientist)
, also known as is a genius theoretical physicist who experiments with FullBottles to further enhance his abilities as , to fight against the evil Smash organisms in the name of love and peace. History Beginnings, and 'final fight' against Evolt As Sento and Kazumi head out of nascita to rescue Ryuga, who has been possessed by Evolt, they begin their clash, Sento using RabbitRabbit Form with a few well-timed attacks using the FullBottle Buster to fight on par with Evolt's first phase, EvolCobra. However, as he changes into his second form, Sento finds himself struggling, having to change to TankTank Form. Then, Sento would then bring out the Pandora Panel FullBottle, using it to rapidly increase his Hazard Level, utilizing it to attack Evolt. As Evolt reveals his plan to utilize the Rider System to regain his full power, Sento would then attack Evolt, before his hand would be shoved into Sento's armour. Absorbing Sento's power, Evolt would seperate from Ryuga, before Sento pulled the crank on the Driver, rapidly increasing his Hazard Level. Evolt knows that Sento would die if he continued, but Sento was prepared for the whole plan. Exploding, Sento and Evolt's lives would be taken, leaving the Evol-Driver, the incomplete Evol-Trigger, the Hazard Trigger, and the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle. Revival in Remnant As Sento found himself waking up in Remnant, he found himself in the Emerald Forest, looking around and questioning his presence. Noticing a giant tower in the distance, he decides to head However, encountering the elusive Grimm, Sento finds the Build Driver, the Rabbit, Harinezumi, Lion and Tank FullBottles, and transforms into RabbitTank, fighting against the three wolf creatures. Defeating them using a Drill Crusher-based attack, enhanced with the Harinezumi FullBottle, Sento would head out in the direction of the tower, finding himself at Beacon Academy, and encountering Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, before being brought into Beacon Academy to answer some questions and find some of his own answers. A Shocking Discovery, and Sento's Encounter with Blake Belladonna Personality Sento's outstanding traits are his intellect, narcissism, and sense of justice. A genius by all standards, Sento has repeatedly displayed advanced knowledge in physics, mathematics, chemistry, engineering, and cryptography. Sento can be easily attracted to anything that is mysterious and interesting, such as new innovations and anything that brings him closer to uncovering his past, and will relentlessly pursue it. This will continue until either he reaches a conclusion or someone forcibly stops him during progress. When Sento gets excited (usually due to a discovery or breakthrough), a part of his hair sticks up. Sento's greatest trait is his sense of justice. A firm pacifist, he believes that science should be used for the sake of humanity, and harshly opposes using it for war. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in creating the Smash and escalating the war. While generally calm and composed, Sento is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. Powers and Abilities Powers * High Hazard Level Physiology: Sento, with the use of the Pandora Panel FullBottle, was able to achieve a Hazard Level of 6, a feat that should not be possible for a human being. Soon after he raised it to 6.3+ by cranking the Build Driver's Vortex Lever, the highest documented Hazard Level as of his death. * Genius-Level Intellect: Sento's most defining trait is his intelligence. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Build's accessories on his own. ** Genius Physicist: Sento has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. This proves a significant asset in battle, which Sento incorporates into his fighting technique. * English Language Proficiency: Sento is able to read Shinobu Katsuragi's entire file and perfectly translate it back to Japanese verbally. Weaknesses * Hazard Trigger: If Sento uses the Hazard Trigger for too long, it will overstimulate his nervous system and send him into a mindless rampage, destroying anything and anyone in his path until his transformation is cancelled. Raising Sento's Hazard Level appears to prolong the amount of time he can use the Trigger with his consciousness intact. Sento can overcome the effects of the Hazard Trigger by using it along with the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle. Forms Equipment Devices * Build Driver: Transformation device. * FullBottles: Transformation trinkets. * FullBottle Holder: Carrier strap for Build's FullBottles. * Hazard Trigger: Build's power up device, used to upgrade any form into a Hazard Form by attaching it to the Build Driver. * Build Phone - Build's personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Builder. Weapons * Drill Crusher: Build's personal drill-like weapon. * FullBottle Buster: Build's personal sword-like and pump-action shotgun-like weapon, accessed by any form that uses the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle. Vehicles * Machine Builder - Build's personal Rider Machine that is transformed from the Build Phone. Relationships Allies World of Build World of Remnant Enemies World of Build World of Remnant Others Behind the Scenes Potrayal Sento Kiryu is portrayed by . Rider No. As the leading rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Build, and Kamen Rider Build: The Stranded Scientist, Build is labelled , , and Build Rider B-1. Etymology According to Isurugi Soichi, the kanji used to spell Sento's first name, , is composed of the first kanji for and the kanji for ; this is referring to Build's primary form, RabbitTank. The last name was provided by the name of the barber shop Evolt had been headed out to by the time he "found" Sento. Notes Appearances References Category:Kamen Rider Build: The Stranded Scientist